waiting for you
by shesxAMAZING
Summary: AU T x S -- he was waiting on her to make it all right. oneshot


**Waiting For You**

[AU] T x S -- oneshot -- _he was on his way to get her, to reclaim her before he lost her._

**...............................................**

Troy was flying through traffic on his way to New York. He knew he had to make it back in enough time. He threw the magazine he had picked up on a whim down to the floor for the first time today, grunting at the portait they had chosen to place on the cover, as well as his quote, not one of his most benefitting ones, given the situation.

**"I`m not over her, and probably never will be." **It read, and it was damn true. If it wasn`t their big day, then why should it be anyone's? He drove with no music, which was odd for him. Normally he hated silence but for this, it seemed appropriate. There was no music for this. He couldn`t think of any one of his hits to sing, anything the group had to contribute either couldn`t personalize the feelings in his heart, so silence was the best way to go. All he needed was the humming of the engine and the moaning of the wheels as he carried on. He sped on, and turned into his empty driveway.

He had to prepare himself. The silence was unbearable, but calming. The fact that it was finally everywhere had made it tolerable, but honestly, he could do with the bickering and the arguing right now if it would keep her fair game for long. If he was honest with himself -- which he rarely was because it made for uncomfortable truths -- he would have admitted that it had kind of been so needed that he enjoyed it. Silence reminded him of so much, it was somewhat symbolic. It reminded him of the days before he was famous enough to warrant having an entourage bigger than his old group of friends, who had been replaced with basketball team member who had long disbanded as friends and turned into even larger separate entities. It reminded him of nights when he could lay next to her and they`d stare into each other`s eyes for hours, not needing to say anything, because it was written all over their faces what they both needed to express. It reminded him of a time when he had a piece of mind, his sanity intact, and could do things without everything that he had done being scrutinized, judgemental, and life-changing. It reminded him of when nobody cared about who he was, who he dated, or how his lovelife was going.

Except for right now, that silence only materalized as emptyness, nothingness, and the echos of his lonely life -- all variables he never considered to embody considering what he once had.

Biting down on his bottom lip, he glanced over at what had become of his once thriving empire with a loud huff in response. He threw the magazine with his face on the cover on the floor for the second time that day, finding the main feature of the issue being an interview with himself, and, despite what some reports may have suggested, he was not that egotistical, heartbroken and discouraged about losing her, because that all was about to change. He was on a mission.

Just last night, **she** was **his**. He didn`t care what brought her to him, but he didn`t waste his time marking her with everything familiar to what was once theirs as a whole. Hours prior to now, fingers jammed into bodyparts running into well defined nail marks, and his body rose, giving her his all even though he knew it was wrong, forbidden and all of the above, but that never stopped him before and wouldn`t stop him now. He needed her. It was imperative that she knew, and he would keep going until he let her know so.

He sighed now, leaning against the door, clamping down on his bottom lip once he heard a pair of heels trailing across the hard marbeled foyer, and his head rolled in circles around his neck, hoping, desparetly, that it was who he wanted it to be.

"Troy," She quietly leaned against him, and he threatened to breakdown if he turned around to face her. He had been building up for her to come back to his side for months, but now....it had been in a sense too late for apologizes and reconcilliation after what had transpired.

"I`m sorry," She quietly said, not turning around just yet.

"I was an idiot," she continued, not really sure he wanted to hear it out loud. "I should have stayed.. I was jealous and crazy. I tried to get over your past, but I couldn't. Then things got better. It was almost back to the way it used to be - at least that's what I thought. I found out you hooked up with someone else," she said, almost saying Gabriella's name.

"Sex and all. There I was, waiting for you to come over so we could fix things, and there you were, being a slut. And here's the best part – you did this after you proposed to me. I loved you Troy," She clamped down on her bottom lip, and he finally turned to face her to see her facial expression.

Troy shifted uncomfortably. Hearing Sharpay still loved him from from a near-stranger was one thing; hearing it from her own mouth was another. "I don't know about that," he said, not sure what to say.

"I was fucked up. I`m sure you understand how she did me Sharpay...it was a set-up, I would never hurt you.." Troy sighed and threw the magazine with his face on the cover on the floor for the third time, and wondered when his friends had become so good at manipulating him.


End file.
